Chinese Whispers
by Caitlyn-4479
Summary: Roxas gets bored in school and decides to start Chinese Whispers. But Sora starts up a certain whisper that may cause a few blushes here and there... Oneshot, Roxas x Namine, drabble


Omigosh! Could this be? Me, the lazy person who hasn't posted a story in MONTHS, is posting a story? Yes, I'm ashamed -_-

Well, this was inspired by my class in period 6 today. What were we doing? You guessed it: Chinese Whispers! It was very funny to say the least, best class of the day ;)

So I got home and wrote this out of shear boredom. It _is_ a drabble, so it's probably really bad D= But anyway, I hope you enjoy it! =D

------

"Sora has hairy nipples." Roxas whispered into Naminé's ears. Naminé instantly laughed, but calmed down and turned to Selphie.

"Sora has hairy nipple… haha!" She whispered before laughing again. Selphie laughed too, and turned to Olette.

"Sora has a hairy nipple." Selphie whispered before giggling. Olette smirked and turned to Hayner.

"Sora has a hairy nip… ahaha!" She couldn't contain herself. Hayner said "Huh?" But he knew the rules. He turned to Riku.

"Sora has a hair lip…?" He shook his head in confusion. Riku pulled a face before turning to Xion.

"Sora has a hair lip." Riku said quietly. Xion didn't quite hear him, but couldn't ask again. She turned to Kairi.

"Sora has a bare hip?" She whispered. Kairi looked just as confused as she did. She turned to Sora.

"Sora has a bare hip." She whispered. Sora raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Well, Sora?" Roxas smirked.

"Tell us what you heard!" Selphie giggled.

"Sora has a bare hip…?" Sora said slowly. The rest of the class laughed as Roxas said "Haha, that wasn't it!"

"Oh, what was it?" Sora asked, looking embarrassed.

"Sora has hairy nipples!" Roxas cried. Everyone laughed, and Sora slumped back in his chair.

And this was what the class had been doing all lesson. They were watching a very boring science documentary, and the teacher had left the room, trusting his students to watch the show. Fat chance. Roxas had decided to start up Chinese whispers, and the whole class had joined in.

"Fine, I've got one!" Sora said quickly, and leaned into Kairi's ears. "Roxas likes men in tights." He whispered. Kairi giggled before turning back to Xion.

"Roxas likes men…" She started giggling. "in tights." She said quickly before laughing harder, and Xion turned to Riku.

"Roxas likes men in tits?" She whispered to Riku. Riku smirked and turned to Hayner.

"Roxas likes men with tits." Riku whispered. Hayner chuckled, turning to Olette.

"Roxas likes men with tits." He whispered quickly before chuckling again. Olette pulled a face before turning to Selphie.

"Roxas likes many tits." She whispered. Selphie laughed and turned to Naminé.

"Roxas likes many tits." She whispered to Naminé. Naminé let out a quick laugh before saying "I can't say that!"

"Do it, Nam!" Sora egged on, and Naminé slowly turned to Roxas with a wide smirk on her face.

"Roxas likes many tits." She quickly said before giggling.

"What? Roxas likes many tits?" Roxas said out loud. The whole class laughed again.

"No, it was Roxas likes men in tights!" Sora laughed, holding his sides. Roxas folded his arms.

"I do not. Anyway, I've got another one." He said. The laughing ceased as he leaned into Naminé's ears.

"Sora likes hairy women." Roxas whispered, smirking widely. Naminé giggled before leaning over to Selphie.

"Sora likes hairy women." She giggled. Selphie opened her mouth wide and smiled, then turned to Olette.

"Sora likes hairy men." She said quietly. Olette sniggered and turned to Hayner.

"Sora likes hairy men." Hayner stifled a laugh and turned to Riku.

"Sora likes hairy men." Riku smiled and turned to Xion.

"Sora likes hairy men." He said quietly. Xion hardly heard him. She turned to Kairi unsure of what to say.

"Sora likes hairy maclary?" She said to Kairi, shrugging her shoulders. Kairi turned to Sora.

"Sora likes hairy maclary." She whispered to him before shrugging too. Sora furrowed his brow.

"What the hell Roxas? Sora like hairy maclary?" Sora said straight away. The class was in fits of laughter.

"Haha, no! It was 'Sora likes hairy women!'" Roxas smirked.

"What? I thought it was Sora likes hairy men?" Hayner jumped in.

"Meh. It could be either." Roxas grinned evilly. Sora gave him a death glare before smirking.

"I've got one!" He smiled. Everyone fell silent. After a moment, Sora farted.

"Ew!!" Everyone shrieked.

"Sora, that's so gross!" Kairi said, pinning her nose with her fingers.

"Your turn, Kai!" He teased. Kairi pulled a grossed out face and Sora chuckled. "Okay, okay, I have a real one." And he did. One that he was sure would stun Roxas.

Sora leaned into Kairi's ear. "Roxas has the hots for Naminé." Kairi smiled and nodded. She turned to Xion.

"Roxas has the hots for Naminé." Kairi whispered. Xion smiled.

"Roxas has the hots for Nam." She whispered to Riku. He shut his eyes and smiled before turning to Hayner.

"Roxas has the hots for Nam." He said quietly. Hayner grinned and turned to Olette.

"Roxas has the hots for Nam." Olette smiled and turned to Selphie.

"Roxas has the hots for Nam." Olette whispered. Selphie immediately smiled.

"Aw, that's so cute!" She shrieked. Everyone shushed her and told her to keep going.

"Roxas has the hots for Nami!" She whispered excitedly into Naminé's ears. Naminé immediately blushed.

"W-What? I-I missed it…" She pretended.

"You did not Nam, tell him!!" Selphie squealed, smiling happily.

"N-No, I…"

"Hey, keep it down, class!" Mr. Lamberg yelled as he walked into the classroom. "You're supposed to be watching the movie!"

The class hushed down and Naminé mentally sighed with relief. She was happy that the lights were out, since she was sure her face was red.

------

"So, what was it?" Roxas asked Naminé at the lockers. Naminé froze.

"What was what?" She quickly said, shoving books into her bag.

"The Chinese whisper, silly." Roxas smirked. Naminé avoided eye contact and shut her locker.

"I-I didn't hear it…" She said quietly, standing up and hoisting her bag on.

"C'mon, I know you did. I can tell with these things." Roxas studied her face. She looked away as she felt her cheeks burning up.

"I really didn't hear it. Selphie was too busy giggling."

"She wasn't giggling." Roxas crossed his arms and grinned.

"Well, I still didn't hear it." Naminé started to walk off when Roxas grabbed her hand. Naminé spun around to face him.

"Really? I think you need your ears need to be checked. Selphie has such a loud voice, even I heard it." Roxas smirked. Naminé looked shocked.

"You heard it?" Naminé said quietly. Roxas nodded.

"I have another Chinese whisper for you…" Roxas said slowly, leaning slowly towards her face. Naminé felt her cheeks heat up. He moved slightly over to her ear and whispered "What Sora said was true… I really like you…"

Naminé's cheeks flushed as Roxas moved his head back so their eyes would meet.

"So Nam, what was that Chinese whisper?" He smiled.

Naminé stared into his eyes for a moment, frozen by nerves. "What Sora said was true… I really like you…" She repeated quietly.

Roxas leaned in closer. "Really? That makes two of us…" He leaned in closer until their lips met. He kissed her softly for a while before parting, a smile plastered on his face.

Naminé turned a deep crimson as she looked into Roxas's eyes. She couldn't believe he actually liked her! Out of the corner of her eye though, Naminé saw something very interesting.

Naminé smirked and said "I have one for you too…" She leaned up and whispered into Roxas's ears "Everyone's spying on us."

Roxas turned around to find Sora, Kairi, Hayner, Olette, Riku, Xion and Selphie hiding around the corner. They quickly retreated their heads back behind the brick wall when they saw Roxas turn around.

Roxas chuckled and turned back to Naminé. "Let them. In my eyes you're the only one here…" He leaned in and kissed her again.

------

Reading over it, it's more of a humour fic than a romance. I hope I gave you a glimpse of my awesome day XD Plus a bit of Roxas/Naminé fluff. Cause we all love Roxine fluffles! =D

Thanks for reading, and please drop a review! =D


End file.
